Solace
by PauleenAnne
Summary: Everything unveils as many things happen one after another. Akihito is haunted by a dream. Mirai is hating herself again. Mitsuki is missing her sister. Hiromi is being pressured. Yet they all smile. All they ever needed was...Solace.


**Solace**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyokai No Kanata.**

A soundless scream came out from Akihito's mouth.

He was covered in cold sweat and his feet tangled messily with the white sheets. Panting, he put a hand to his chest as if trying to calm his own heart.

He was terrified yet he didn't know why.

The dream he had – or was it a nightmare? – was the only reason.

The problem was that he couldn't remember anything from his dream. No matter how hard he tried to squeeze his memory, he would just come up with nothing. It scared him the most because someday, it will come back again just like old times. And it comes with bad karma.

It was definitely not good.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and decided to take a bath. After all, he still had school today. He cleared all thoughts about what made him so terrified. He needed to, or else Mirai would notice something was wrong.

After mysteriously coming back, she had become observant, especially if there was something wrong. But Akihito was an incurable liar and a coward. He simply hides behind an unbreakable mask and waves everything off while spouting more lies. He may have sulking times to show them that he can also feel, but when things got serious, he'd hide it.

Especially the fact that he killed someone.

There was _no way_ – no way in hell – he'd say that.

He was scared.

After a calming bath, Akihito changed into his school uniform and went outside. He skipped breakfast since he wasn't in the mood even if it was omelet rice. Perhaps he just needed a walk early in the morning and that was what he was going to do.

The morning air was crisp and cold as it touched his skin but it only gave him comfort. It was something to cool his own being.

He walked with nothing in mind but to simply take his time going to school. After a good hour of silence, till then did he notice that there were already many people bustling and going to their own destinations. And so he walked faster and finally reached the school gates.

Students were exchanging greetings to their friends, some boys singing merrily while laughing at the same time, and some girls chatting actively about cute boys and the like.

Akihito smiled sadly up above the morning sky. He knew he was alone since the very beginning. He knew he wasn't normal and he never will be. Mirai may have given him some time to be normal but he didn't like it. Because it was at the cost of her own life.

The Nase siblings, Mitsuki and Hiromi, were simply watching him at first but he likes to think that after a good while of spending their time together along with Mirai, they treated him as a friend now. He kept it inside his heart that maybe he wasn't as alone as he thinks he is. He had the literary club along with its meager yet important members.

* * *

"We should do something about those bonsais Kuriyama-san." Mitsuki said after popping out her lollipop from her mouth.

Relatively flustered, Mirai started being jumpy and removed here glasses, wiping it back and forth.

"I, um! Wh-wh-what do you mean? I me-mean they aren't that m-many!"

Akihito smiled and started to laugh lightly. He sure did miss these times. Mirai was never a good liar and never would be. She was like an open book.

She was still the same old Mirai Kuriyama.

"W-w-wh-what are you laughing at senpai!?" Mirai already had her glasses back on.

"Thirty bonsais aren't that many? You're a bad liar, you know." Akihito smirked.

And so came her, "How unpleasant!"

But that's one part he loves about her.

* * *

The dreams were becoming frequent. He'd always wake up with his mouth shaped like an oval but no sound would come out. As always, he could only hear his own frantic heartbeats.

And still he couldn't remember what his dream was about.

He doesn't say anything about it.

His phone suddenly rings, signaling a call from someone. It seems that that someone was Hiromi – the guy who always wore a scarf around his neck. It was either a striped red and black or a striped green and black. What's bad about him was his habit to hold Akihito on his hips and his nickname for him.

"Akkey."

And so spoke the pervert.

Akihito calmed himself and replied normally, "What?'

He had this talent of expertly hiding everything. Waking up from a nightmare and he easily brushed it off – even his own grumbling stomach. He was hungry since he hadn't had the time to buy some eggs yesterday.

Hiromi sighed at the other end which makes Akihito curious. He wasn't the type of person that sighs that often. He was a playful and teasing guy, plus he's a big pervert just like the one he was calling. And somehow, a shiver came running down Akihito's spine. He felt that what Hiromi was going to say was definitely not good news.

"Your mother's here."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. I decided to come back to life and started out a KnK Fanfic. I felt that the anime was definitely missing some parts and I didn't want it to end. Tada! I made my own version after the last episode. Read and Review.**

**PS: I love "Daisy" the ED song. I listen to it repeatedly.**

**-PauleenAnne**


End file.
